The Mediator
by Eclipse Michaelis
Summary: Victoria is an average 15yr old black butler fan with an average boring life...or so she thought. One night changes her life as she becomes The Mediator, a spiritual being with the power to control time. But her role isn't about fun and games espescially when the world of kuroshitsuji is relying on her to save them. SebbyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is my newest Fanfic so i hope you like it!

Summary: Victoria is an average 15yr old black butler fan with an average boring life...or so she thought. One night changes her life as she becomes The Mediator, a spiritual being with the power to control time. But her role isn't about fun and games espescially when the world of kuroshitsuji is relying on her to save them. SebbyxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Victoria.

* * *

She wakes up; she rolls around in bed wondering if today will be like any other day.

Get up, put on clothes, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and out the door.

Arrive at school, get annoyed by stupid people, has the urge to go home after 30mins, and right when she actually thinks living is worth her time she encounters some stupid shit that makes her want to commit suicide.

This is her, this is her pathetic 15 year old life; this is Victoria Brown

Victoria Brown has lived a life of boredom and irritation. She was born into a fun and happy family until her parents got a divorce which tore at her heart.

Now she remains aloof and secluded wishing only to be alone… Well, not until she discovered anime.

Her dull gray and hate filled life was now filled with a splash of color. She saw the world in a way that not many people do and as she explored the creative and crazy world of anime she realized something that she believed to be worse than before.

The human world was nothing compared to anime.

You weren't a ninja who climbed buildings and jumped through windows, you weren't a shinigami who harvest souls, and you definitely weren't immortal, free to roam the Earth however you pleased.

Victoria felt more and more depressed every day thinking about how shallow and boring her life will always be but this isn't the end of it.

Victoria wishes with all her willpower to live in the exciting world of anime but will she get her wish?

Victoria's all-time favorite anime to watch is Kuroshitsuji. She loves the setting, the art, the characters, and the plot that makes black butler what it really is. And I'm sure you can guess who her favorite character is…

That's right, Sebastian Michaelis

The handsome and super attractive butler has stolen her heart so much that she even has a necklace with his pentagram on it. All Victoria can do every day is wish that one day her Sebby will come and rescue her from the tortures of living in her boring world.

But alas, there are days when Victoria gives up hope and realizes that Sebastian isn't real, Black Butler isn't real, and her dreams are unrealistic.

* * *

Today was an average day for Victoria and she just couldn't wait to get home and relax.

While walking down the street a man dressed in formal attire wearing a strange black coat approached her. At first she ignored him as she does with most people, but when he tapped her on the shoulder she gave him her full attention.

"Do you need something?" she asked a little irritated. She wasn't in the best of moods today.

"Hello, are you Victoria Brown?" The strange man asked

"Why do you need to know?" Victoria has seen enough anime to know that when a creepy man dressed in black with his face hidden approaches you, you don't give out any information.

"Hmm, how perceptive, I simply wanted to warn you that tonight there will be a full moon and it will be brighter than any moon before. Whatever you do, do NOT make a wish. Are we clear?"

_Who is this creeper? Telling me what to do, I can't believe this!_ Victoria thought.

"Well, thanks for the advice creeper, but I have to go now_"_ and with that said, she walked off.

The man simply shook his head as she walked away.

"In case she doesn't heed my warning, I'll have to take precautionary measures"

* * *

That night, Victoria sat on her bed gazing at the moon. The creepy man was right; the moon was incredibly big and bright. It reminded her of the scene in Kuroshitsuji when Sebastian swore on the moon while fitting Grell Sutcliff

Victoria though of the creepy man and the warning he gave her. Why would she even wish on the moon? Who in the world does that? And yet she felt the moon drawing her in, this has never happened to her before. She leaned more and more towards the moon as her lips opened slowly.

"I wish for an adventure, I want something to happen that will change my life forever"

You know, they always say be careful what you wish for. In the end, Victoria will have to learn that the hard way.

* * *

Thanks for reading and feel free to review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey heres chapter 2, enjoy!

Summary: Victoria is an average 15yr old black butler fan with an average boring life...or so she thought. One night changes her life as she becomes The Mediator, a spiritual being with the power to control time. But her role isn't about fun and games espescially when the world of kuroshitsuji is relying on her to save them. SebbyxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Victoria.

* * *

She wakes up; she rolls around in bed wondering if today will be like any other day.

Get up, put on clothes, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and out the door.

Arrive at school, get annoyed by stupid people, has the urge to go home after 30mins, and right when she actually thinks living is worth her time she encounters some stupid shit that makes her want to commit suicide.

This is how Victoria's day would have gone if she hadn't made that wish the previous night. But because of that her day went more like this.

* * *

Wake up with the most energy she has had in years as she put on clothes, brush her teeth, and walk out the door.

When she arrives at school she looks around and notices that no one was outside. This was a bit odd to her considering that a lot of students were usually outside before school starts.

She walks to the library and instantly realizes why the front of the school was empty. All the students were in front of the library shouting and laughing like they were insane.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" these words echoed everywhere.

There were teachers trying to figure out what was going on but when they found the problem they stared in confusion while other teachers just laughed.

Victoria pushed through the crowd and while holding onto her pentagram necklace to find out what was going on. When she got to the center she found something she thought she would only see in a dream…or more like a nightmare.

Standing right in front of her was William T. spears pulling on one of Grell's legs and dragging him while Grell was clawing at the floor trying to get away. Behind a tree you could see Undertaker peeking at them and laughing hysterically.

Victoria stood there wide eyed as they argued.

"You idiot, come along we have to find her before that demon does" William said in anger.

"NO! I need my death scythe! Ronald was playing around and hid it from me!" Grell cried back while trying to escape William's grip on his leg.

William sighed and let go of his leg allowing Grell to sit up and rub his sore ankle.

"Fine, but hurry up. The girl will be here any minute and I really don't want that demon to get her first"

_Demon...is he talking about Sebastian?_ Victoria thought as she took in the scene.

One of the teachers snapped out of their daze and approached William.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are but you have caused a lot of trouble" the teacher looked William up and down and noticed that he was holding his death scythe (of course to a teacher, this would be nothing more than a hedge clipper).

"Hey, are you two like new gardeners here because we need the football fields to be trimmed for the upcoming games"

William looked completely irritated but he decided that if he was going to find the girl he was looking for then he will have to cooperate with the school.

"Yes, we both are new here. Please show us around"

The last thing Victoria saw was Grell getting up and following William because suddenly something hit her in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up she realized that she was in the Library's storage room. She looked around and noticed someone was sitting in the corner.

"Hello there" the voice said in a strange tone but not strange to Victoria. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Is that you Undertaker?" She asked out loud. She really couldn't believe she was asking this question when anime characters aren't real.

"Yes it is me. You have caused a lot of trouble young girl. You made a wish that has decided our fate"

The Undertaker approached her and she couldn't help but think she was dreaming. He had on is usual outfit including his creepy hat. His eyes covered like always and his crazy smile sent a shiver up her spine.

"To think that someone so young would be the Mediator, I must say I am quite impressed"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't but you will find out. I'm sure you heard William say that he was looking for a certain girl. Now who might that be?"

Victoria felt a twinge of fear mix with excitement. "I'm the girl he's looking for? Why?"

"Why indeed. You are very special to our world mostly because you are the reason we are here"

"But…" there were many questions she wanted to ask and many comments that she wanted to say but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "…aren't you, William, Grell and everyone else just characters from an anime? There is no possible way you all exist! This is just a dream isn't it? I'm trapped in my own imagination like Alice and Wonderland right?"

"No, this is real and I suggest that if you wish for your life to go back to normal. Then you'd better think of something fast"

Suddenly Undertaker became serious and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Whatever you do, stay away from the spider"

"…The spider? What do you mean?"

Undertaker resumed his crazy personality and giggled a little

"I am positive you already know what a mean, give it some thought. I best be off before Will gets upset that I've been missing too long"

He turned and was about to leave when Victoria grabbed a piece of his coat.

"You mean you're not turning me in, you're not gonna bring me to William?"

"You wouldn't want that especially since William is in a foul mood as it is besides you wished for an adventure and that's just what you'll get"

And with that he disappeared leaving Victoria as confused as ever.

* * *

Victoria sat down in her math class thinking about what's been happening. All day she met with her friends (who also watched anime) and asked them if they understood what was going on. However they all said they did see Will and Grell fighting they just didn't recognize them.

This was strange considering that her friends loved Kuroshitsuji as much as she did and yet they didn't recognize Will and Grell.

While she took out her math notebook she also thought about what undertaker said.

"_Whatever you do, stay away from the spider"_

After some thought a memory hit her and made her jump out of her seat

"CLAUDE!" she shouted in the middle of class while alerting all of her classmates. Even the teacher looked at her as if she was crazy.

Victoria sat back down in embarrassment and fright thinking about the spider demon Claude Faustus.

She hated him; there weren't words that could describe her hatred for Claude. One: he's a pedophile, two: he's a wanna-be version of Sebastian, and three: he's just so creepy! Just looking at his face would make a child cry!

But there was something else that bothered Victoria, Sebastian killed Claude and now Claude should be dead and Ciel should be a demon. The thought made her upset; she never liked the ending of Kuroshitsuji season 2.

Being a Sebastian fan she didn't really enjoy the thought of Sebastian going through so much hard work only end of serving Ciel for all eternity and getting nothing in return. If she could have it her way she would get rid of Alois, Claude, and Hannah so that way Ciel could still have his soul and Sebastian could get what he rightfully deserves.

Bringing her mind back to the matter at hand, if Claude was dead then why would Undertaker warn her about him?

Suddenly her train of thought was broken when the teacher called her name.

"Victoria! You are wanted in the office; your father is here to pick you up"

_That's odd considering the fact that my dad said work would be busy today._

Victoria wasn't stupid, she did take the chance to ditch her most boring class but heading to the office was another story. Who knows, maybe Claude would be there waiting for her.

Thinking about this frightened her and she ran the opposite direction. She ran through hallways trying to figure out what to do. A couple times she saw a few shinigamis rushing through the halls looking for her. She still didn't know why she was so 'important' but that really wasn't her main concern.

As she was about to turn a corner she heard a woman's voice and it only took her seconds to recognize who it was.

_Hannah!_

Victoria hid herself behind the wall and peeked around the corner. She could see Hannah talking to the triplets.

"Separate and find her, Claude wants her brought to the manor immediately" Hannah ordered

The triplets nodded in unison and dispatched. Canterbury was headed towards Victoria and there was no way she could escape in time. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a dark room. She would have screamed if the person's hand wasn't over mouth.

She realized she was in a storage closet and it was dark save for one light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The arms of her savior were still around her and her back was pressed against his chest. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You should be careful; I wouldn't want a beautiful young lady such as yourself to get caught by them"

_I know that voice!_

And she did indeed know that voice; the voice of her lover and most favorite butler in the world. He let go of her and she turned around slowly.

Deep brown eyes met deep crimson ones as she stared wide-eyed and shocked at Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

Haha i'd probably kiss Sebastian if i saw him in real life! Anyway, feel free to revie as usual and i'll try to upload a new chapter soon. I also have another fanfic i'm working on called 'The tale of the tatsu majo-Dragon Witch', rated T. feel free to read it if you want. ^_^


End file.
